Toda palabra guarda significado
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Todas las palabras contienen un significado que puede ser interpretado de muchas formas, y para cada personaje puede existir un concepto diferente y único. Panem recorre el abecedario desde el principio hasta el final. [Drabbles 155w]
1. Amnistía

**Toda palabra guarda significado**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

 _Este fic participa del Reto permanente: "Filosofía y letras" del Foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"._

* * *

 **I**

 **Amnistía**

Sus planes acaban de alcanzar la cúspide del éxito.

La victoria se siente dulce en su paladar y cálida en lo profundo de su pecho. El Capitolio se encuentra en sus manos, y el Presidente Snow subyugado a su más entera voluntad.

«Estás haciendo justicia —piensa Coin. Recuerda el distrito trece reducido a cenizas, y el modo que con esfuerzo y sangre volvieron a resurgir más fuertes y poderosos—. También es una venganza personal.»

—La llamada será dada con el amanecer, y deberán presentarse todos los habitantes que no hayan resultado heridos en el combate —Coin sonríe y agrega—: Serás ajusticiado por todos los crímenes cometidos.

—¿Quién hace justicia por los crímenes efectuados por tu distrito?

—No seas ingenuo, Snow. Ganamos la guerra y todos olvidan los crímenes del bando ganador.

—¿A eso le llamas justicia?

—Perdiste, y ahora tienes el descaro de reclamar por utilizar los mismos trucos.

«No recordarán los crímenes.»

* * *

 **Amnistía** _ **(de amnestía)**_ **:** **1**. Olvido legal de delitos, que extingue la responsabilidad de sus autores.


	2. Analogía

**Toda palabra guarda significado**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

 _Este fic participa del Reto permanente: "Filosofía y letras" del Foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"._

* * *

 **II**

 **Analogía**

A Katniss le agrada el señor Mellark, y la simpatía no está relacionada al hecho que siempre le compra las ardillas que caza junto a Gale. Es un hombre que sonríe ignorando la miseria que aumenta a su alrededor, y le regala hogazas de pan cuando su esposa no está mirando.

—Me recuerdas a tu madre cuando tenía tu misma edad. No por la apariencia física, eres igual a tu padre, pero tienes la personalidad de tu madre.

«No nos parecemos. Ella se abstrae; yo actúo.»

—Se equivoca, señor Mellark. Mi madre y yo somos muy diferentes. Tenemos formas distintas de responder a una misma situación.

—Pero las dos, de un modo u otro, buscan el camino para ayudar y proteger a quienes aman —responde él—. Le guardas rencor por no haberlas apoyado como es su deber, pero tienes que perdonar. Perdonar y dar otra oportunidad.

—Gracias, señor Mellark.

«Quizás, debo darle otra oportunidad.»

* * *

 **Analogía** _ **(del lat. analogĭa, y este del gr.**_ _ **ἀ**_ _ **ναλογ**_ _ **ί**_ _ **α, proporción, semejanza)**_ **:** **1.** Relación de semejanza entre cosas distintas. **2.** Razonamiento basado en la existencia de atributos semejantes en seres o cosas diferentes.


	3. Bermellón

**Toda palabra guarda significado**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

 _Este fic participa del Reto permanente: "Filosofía y letras" del Foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"._

* * *

 **III**

 **Bermellón**

El tributo del distrito siete se queda con el grito atragantado, como una súplica de piedad o de ayuda que ahora solo oirá la eternidad. En su cuerpo, en donde se encuentra el corazón, sobresale un destello plateado, frío y letal.

«Un tributo menos.»

Aunque se encuentra ya muerto, acompañando a los otros que murieron en el baño de sangre, su cuerpo continúa convulsionando. Clove observa fascinada la tonalidad que mancha sus manos. Un fiero color bermellón que contrasta con su piel nívea. La sangre le corre por entre los dedos. Primero caliente; después tibia. La sustancia se siente pegajosa, corrompida por la debilidad.

Ella se pone de pie cuando observa una ráfaga de viento agitando las ramas más cercanas. Los sentidos se le agudizan; ve, oye, olfatea. Dentro de la arena ella es una cazadora y los demás tributos son simples presas.

Otro festín bermellón está por comenzar y Clove tiene ansías de él.

* * *

 **Bermellón:** Color rojo vivo con un tono anaranjado, como el del polvo de cinabrio.


	4. Biógrafa

**Toda palabra guarda significado**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

 _Este fic participa del Reto permanente: "Filosofía y letras" del Foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"._

* * *

 **IV**

 **Biógrafa**

La guerra no termina cuando la flecha aflora en el cuerpo de Alma Coin; tampoco cuando se elige a la Comandante Paylor como gobernante provisoria. Pero Panem vuelve a la normalidad cuando los distritos entierran a sus caídos y retoman las actividades productivas.

Cressida se siente como un pez fuera del agua. El Capitolio ya no la necesita para filmar a los tributos, y el distrito trece tampoco la requiere para los propos. Entonces, ¿qué puede hacer ahora que no tiene trabajo? Lo único que sabe hacer es producir. Producir y filmar.

«Todos conocen a Katniss y a Peeta. Pero, ¿qué hay de los otros vencedores? ¿Y de los ciudadanos que sobrevivieron a los bombardeos del Capitolio? Tengo que buscar historias de vida.»

Tan espontánea como ella sabe serlo, comienza la búsqueda de nuevos asistentes, y emprenden su viaje para encontrar a los próximos protagonistas de una aventura.

¿Quién dijo que no puede ser biógrafa?

* * *

 **Biógrafa:** Persona que escribe una biografía. Ésta puede estar representada en un libro, en un teatro, o en un cine.


	5. Colección

**Toda palabra guarda significado**

 **Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto permanente: "Filosofía y letras" del Foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"._

* * *

 **V**

 **Colección**

Le gusta hacerlo.

Es el único modo que tiene de alejarse de la realidad, de encerrarse dentro de su propia mente, de ese mundo que le pertenece enteramente. Sus manos se deslizan por la superficie de la cuerda, la tuerce y forma un nudo perfecto. Un nudo exactamente igual al que Finnick le enseñó a hacer por última vez.

Una lágrima se derrama por su mejilla y el niño se mueve dentro del vientre. Entonces, Annie recuerda la sonrisa espléndida, la mirada cándida, los dedos suaves y los besos que hacían aletear su corazón de emoción.

Hacer nudos es la terapia que le resulta efectiva, para encerrar las voces que suenan por las noches. Es lo que le ayuda a olvidar, a no soñar con un futuro que ya no le pertenece.

Coloca el nudo junto a los otros. Hace un nudo por cada día que transcurre desde la partida de Finnick. De _su Finnick_.

* * *

 **Colección:** Reunión de varias cosas que tienen entre sí cierta relación.


	6. Confraternidad

**Toda palabra guarda significado**

 **Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto permanente: "Filosofía y letras" del Foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"._

* * *

 **VI**

 **Confraternidad**

A Cato no le gusta pensar que necesita de su hermano mayor para protegerse de los otros chicos del distrito. Lo cierto es que no es tan fuerte como ellos para poder defenderse con los puños y tampoco es tan rápido como para escaparse. Entonces, es Alexander quien interviene.

—Sigue escondiéndote mientras puedas. Un día, tu hermano no estará y no tendrás quien te defienda.

Cato arruga el ceño, sabiendo que el chico está mintiendo. Su hermano es inmortal, o eso es lo que él cree desde que Alexander volvió de los juegos. Tiene una pierna que cojea, pero sigue siendo capaz de defenderse y de defenderlo.

De igual modo, las palabras le rondan en la mente.

—¿Tú siempre estarás conmigo, verdad? —pregunta.

—Yo siempre estaré contigo.

Su hermano Alexander es la primera persona que le miente. Le promete siempre estar con él, pero lo abandona cuando el fatal accidente tiene lugar en el distrito.

* * *

 **Confraternidad:** Relación de parentesco entre hermanos.


	7. Dalias

**Toda palabra guarda significado**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

 _Este fic participa del Reto permanente: "Filosofía y letras" del Foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"._

* * *

 **VII**

 **Dalias**

Las flores tienen un significado especial en su vida.

Son las únicas eternas amantes de sus conspiraciones a media voz. Ellas le guardan los secretos que no deben conocer la luz del sol, cada uno más oscuro y trágico que el anterior. Ellas callan lo putrefacto de su corazón y por eso cada una tiene un significado especial.

Las rosas le recuerdan a la sangre, a los enemigos caídos y a los enemigos que pronto caerán. Los lirios representan la pureza de la juventud, a su querida nieta que sonríe como un ángel y desconoce la maldad que guarda el mundo.

Las dalias son la que más le llaman la atención.

Las dalias son su madre. Su tan desdichada madre que a base de golpes y palabras hirientes quiso acabar con la maldad gestante dentro de su hijo. Su madre quien se arrepentía de traerlo al mundo y lo veía como un monstruo.

* * *

 **Dalia:** Planta anual de la familia de las compuestas, de tallo herbáceo, hojas opuestas, ovaladas y dentadas, y flores de botón central amarillo y coro la grande con muchos pétalos.


	8. Delirio

**Toda palabra guarda significado**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

 _Este fic participa del Reto permanente: "Filosofía y letras" del Foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"._

* * *

 **VIII**

 **Delirio**

El veneno comienza a actuar en tu sistema, letal y certero. Frente a tus párpados desfilan cadáveres de momentos pasados y de momentos que no tienen lugar.

Ves a tu familia reunida en la panadería, tus manos llenas de harina y la sonrisa de tu padre cuando horneas el pan por primera vez. Es toda una hazaña, al menos en ese momento. El recuerdo feliz se torna en una pesadilla. A tu hermano mayor se le derriten los ojos por el calor concentrado en la habitación, y cuando lo quieres ayudar se te funden las manos.

Entonces, el escenario cambia y se transforma en una pradera hermosa.

La niña corre en busca de tus brazos y te llama _papá_ con su voz infantil. Intentas alcanzarla pero la hierba verde se vuelve un mar de sangre y la niña desaparece. De fondo se escucha una voz tétrica.

Quieres terminar con el delirio mental que produce el veneno.

* * *

 **Delirio:** Confusión mental caracterizada por alucinaciones, reiteración de pensamientos absurdos e incoherencia.


	9. Enmascarada

**Toda palabra guarda significado**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

 _Este fic participa del Reto permanente: "Filosofía y letras" del Foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"._

* * *

 **IX**

 **Enmascarada**

 _Cinco._

Finges ser una niña indefensa. Demasiado pequeña y demasiado inútil como para formar una alianza con otro tributo. Nadie te presta atención, te ignoran, y no te dan caza cuando te escondes.

 _Cuatro._

Los dejas jugar al espectáculo cuidadosamente orquestado por los Vigilantes de la arena, mientras aguardas el instante adecuado para revelarte.

 _Tres._

Tienes un objetivo y como tal requiere un sacrificio. Lo que más ansía tu corazón es regresar a tu distrito. Solamente asesinando lo podrás conseguir.

 _Dos._

La máscara cae y deja al descubierto tu verdadera naturaleza. Ya no puedes fingir. No tienes apariencias que te cubran. La auténtica tú sale a la superficie y ya no hay cordura que pueda aferrarla al olvido.

 _Uno._

Los Juegos del Hambre acaban de comenzar para ti. Afilas el hacha. El brillante metal se muestra ansioso por mancharse de carmesí, de consumir la vida de los tributos restantes. ¿Y quién eres tú para negárselo?

* * *

 **Enmascarada:** Persona que utiliza una máscara.


	10. Faca

**Toda palabra guarda un significado**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto permanente: "Filosofía y letras" del Foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"._

* * *

 **X**

 **Faca**

El metal goza de un frío inusual cuando lo calibra en la palma de su mano. El equilibrio es asombroso, y se siente correcto en su poder como si, de un modo u otro, estuvieran condenados a encontrarse en el azar del destino. Sus ojos brillan con la fascinación de un niño cuando lo encuentra entre el botín que contiene la Cornucopia.

«Perfecto —es la palabra que aflora en su mente capaz de describir tal espectacularidad—. Simplemente perfecto.»

Recuerda alguna vez haber escuchado su nombre. _Faca_. Cuchillo de punta ligeramente curvada que suelen utilizarse por los cazadores furtivos. Y con los mismos cuchillos se les convierte en avox por practicar la idílica actividad.

El corazón se le estremece al pensar en las obras de arte que creará en el cuerpo de sus víctimas. Con ese cuchillo se encargará de plasmar los cuerpos agonizantes, y lo hará hasta que supliquen la piedad de la muerte.

* * *

 **Faca:** Cuchillo de grandes dimensiones y con punta, que suele llevarse envainado.


	11. Ganador

**Toda palabra guarda un significado**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto permanente: "Filosofía y letras" del Foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"._

* * *

 **XI**

 **Ganador**

El Capitolio cumple con su palabra.

La gloria te baña por completo cuando eres coronado como el nuevo vencedor de los Juegos del Hambre. Los patrocinadores te estrechan la mano, al tiempo que te felicitan por la estrategia mostrada durante la contiendan, y tú no puedes hacer otra cosa que pensar que nada de aquello fue una _estrategia_. A pesar del constante barullo que te rodea, no puedes evitar sentirte sumergido en un profundo silencio.

Nada más agobiante que el silencio porque en es allí donde te encuentras con tu infierno personal. Dentro de tus oídos tintinean las últimas palabras de Maysilee y tienes anclada su mirada agonizante en tus pupilas.

No pudiste hacer nada para salvarla. No pudiste hacer nada para regresar juntos al distrito.

Ganaste los siniestros Juegos del Hambre, pero el precio que tuviste que pagar por ello fue demasiado alto. Eres el ganador, el sobreviviente, pero te sientes como un gran perdedor.

* * *

 **Ganador:** Persona que consigue aventajar, exceder a uno de algo. Persona que consigue una victoria.


	12. Genio

**Toda palabra guarda un significado**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto permanente: "Filosofía y letras" del Foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"._

* * *

 **XII**

 **Genio**

El generador eléctrico de la fábrica lleva averiado más de una semana. Papá se preocupa porque cada vez que hay un aparato en malas condiciones, los nombres de los hijos de los funcionarios se duplican para la cosecha. Tú no lo entiendes porque tienes solamente ocho años, y aún falta para que tu nombre esté en el sorteo.

Entonces, tomas la decisión de ayudar a papá. Éste te contempla incrédulo cuando le dices que tienes una solución para el generador. Es decir, eres un niño y no tienes conocimientos prácticos sobre la tecnología. Lo que él no sabe es que eso es lo que necesitas. Práctica. Tienes incorporada la teoría pero hay algo que te falta.

Tus manos son del tamaño perfecto para manipular los cables del generador, hacer unos cambios por aquí y otros por allá, y reprogramarlo para que no se vuelva a sobrecalentar.

Lo consigues.

—Eres un genio, Beetee.

Te sientes orgulloso.

* * *

 **Genio:** Facultad para crear o inventar algo.


	13. Hambre

**Toda palabra guarda significado**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto permanente: "Filosofía y letras" del Foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"._

* * *

 **XIII**

 **Hambre**

El vaso de agua no consigue engañar a tu estómago por mucho tiempo. No transcurre más de diez minutos antes que comience a sonarte nuevamente, reclamando un poco de ese alimento que no te puedes llevar a los labios.

«Tengo hambre.»

No se lo puedes decir a Katniss porque ella no está y, además, últimamente no tiene mucha suerte en el bosque debido a que la lluvia ahuyenta a los animales que puede cazar. Sabes que ella se preocupa por tu crecimiento, mucho más de lo que se preocupa del suyo propio, y no quieres atosigarla más de la cuenta.

Te sumerges en la cama e intentas conciliar el sueño, pero el hambre te lo pone como una misión imposible.

—No pude cazar nada —dice Katniss con el cabello empapado—. Pero tengo algo de pan mojado.

—¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

—El chico de la panadería. Pero no pienses en eso. Come.

Y tú lo haces.

* * *

 **Hambre:** Escasez generalizada de alimentos básicos que padece una población de forma intensa y prolongada.


	14. Huraño

**Toda palabra guarda significado**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto permanente: "Filosofía y letras" del Foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"._

* * *

 **XIV**

 **Huraño**

La cabra está enferma —si esa cosa llamada Lady aunque de dama no tiene nada— y por eso cuenta con el privilegio para dormir en la cama de mi hermosa Prim. ¿Se pueden imaginar a una cabra durmiendo entre mis mantas y con la cabeza apoyada sobre el regazo de mi bella ama?

¡Pues yo no!

Y me rehúso terminantemente a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras que la cabra se lleva toda la atención de Prim. Yo tengo más derecho que ella a ocupar la cama porque yo no tengo pulgas —esos bichos asquerosos que se prenden del pelaje— y no se me escapa leche de las ubres. Comenzando porque no tengo ubres y mis bolas de pelo son una minimidad al lado del olor espantoso que suelta la cabra.

Así estoy, queridos camaradas. ¿Cuándo será el día que los gatos dominen el mundo y las cabras queden sublevadas a nuestro poderío?

¿Cuándo será?

* * *

 **Huraño:** Que rehúye el trato de otras personas y rechaza las atenciones y muestras de cariño.


	15. Kilo

**Toda palabra guarda significado**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Permanente: "Filosofía y letras" del Foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"._

* * *

 **XV**

 **Kilo**

A Lia le dan miedo los espejos.

No le gusta la imagen que ellos le devuelven de su cuerpo. No le gusta la extraña que clava su mirada en la suya, las costillas que se sienten debajo de sus manos cuando se abraza a sí misma y tampoco los huesos que asoman por sus demacradas mejillas.

Y aunque sabe que no es su culpa encontrarse en ese estado, no es capaz de reprimir los instintos violentos que surgen dentro de su frágil ser.

—Súbete a la báscula para poder anotar tu peso y medir tu altura —le ordena la mujer del Capitolio. Ella se muestra reticente, por lo que la empuja para apresurarla—. Tienes trece años y no llegas ni a cuarenta kilos. ¿Cómo es posible?

—Es fácil preguntarlo cuando vives en El Capitolio y no conoces el significado de hambre.

—Tendrás que ganar peso si quieres sobrevivir.

—¿Quién dijo que quiero sobrevivir?

* * *

 **Kilo:** Unidad de masa del Sistema Internacional, de símbolo kg, que equivale a la masa del prototipo de platino iridiado que se encuentra en la Oficina Internacional de pesas y medidas de París.


	16. Kilómetro

**Toda palabra guarda significado**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Permanente: "Filosofía y letras" del Foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"._

* * *

 **XVI**

 **Kilómetro**

Alexia llega a casa llorando.

Un chico de la escuela le ha sacado en cara que son pobres —como si él tuviera grandes posibilidades, teniendo en cuenta que viven en uno de los distritos más pobres de Panem— y que seguro ella es cosechada por todas las teselas que piden al mes.

Seth no se puede mantener indiferente a la situación, teniendo en cuenta que es el hermano mayor y no soporta ver a Alexia llorar, mucho menos por un chico tonto que no es capaz de meterse en sus propios asuntos.

—¿Te crees muy listo por molestar a una niña de once años? —le pregunta con el ceño fruncido. El otro se ríe y Seth le borra la sonrisa con un puñetazo—. Para que aprendas.

Entonces, Seth corre como nunca en su vida lo hizo. Corre por un camino que se le antoja infinito, con muchos kilómetros por delante.

Alexia ya no llora.

* * *

 **Kilómetro:** Medida de longitud, de símbolo km, que equivale a 1 000 metros.


	17. Kimono

**Toda palabra guarda significado**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Permanente: "Filosofía y letras" del Foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"._

* * *

 **XVII**

 **Kimono**

No le sorprende que su estilista no tenga una idea original para deslumbrar a los patrocinadores. Es decir, ella proviene del distrito número seis y nunca suelen ser privilegiados en ese sentido.

Maite observa a los demás estilistas que acicalan los últimos detalles de las vestimentas, mientras que algunos tributos ya ocupan sus lugares sobre los carruajes. Y ella no puede hacer otra cosa que sentirse ridícula con ese kimono de color rojo con flores celestes.

—¿A quién se le ocurre inspirarse en una cultura desaparecida del mundo? —pregunta ella con exasperación—. Es por eso que nunca llamamos la atención en los desfiles. Todo es culpa de los malditos estilistas que parecen tener la creatividad oxidada.

—Debes tener un poco más de paciencia —le dice su compañero—. Es mejor que nos subestimen. De ese modo, no llamaremos la atención antes de lo necesario.

Maite sonríe. De repente, el kimono no le molesta tanto.

* * *

 **Kimono:** Prenda de vestir en forma de T, de tela ligera, con las mangas muy anchas, que cubre el cuerpo, tiene distintos largos y se abrocha por delante con un cinturón o faja; es una prenda típica de Japón y en Occidente se utiliza como una bata para estar en casa.


	18. Manía

**Toda palabra guarda significado**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

 _Este fic participa del Reto permanente: "Letras y filosofía" del Foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"._

* * *

 **XVIII**

 **Manía**

Tiene la manía de caminar como si el mundo entero le perteneciera, con el cabello dorado al viento y una sonrisa entre los carnosos labios.

Tiene la manía de encantar con el esmeralda de su mirada, un color tan atrapante que te resulta imposible centrar tu atención en otra cosa.

Tiene la manía de saber utilizar las palabras, susurrar lo que tus oídos quieren oír justamente en el instante que quieren hacerlo.

Tiene la manía de presionar esos puntos claves, haciendo que tu cuerpo se deshaga bajo el suave tacto de sus manos.

Tiene la manía de pedir algo muy peculiar a cambio de sus servicios, él te pide los secretos que guardan tu memoria —esos de antaño sobre personajes importantes— y los de tu alma.

Tiene la manía de ser Finnick Odair, el muchacho que es de todo el Capitolio y de nadie a la misma vez, el que te pertenece por unas horas.

* * *

 **Manía:** Afecto o deseo exagerado.


	19. Manicura

**Toda palabra guarda significado**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

 _Este fic participa del Reto permanente: "Filosofía y letras" del Foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"._

* * *

 **XIX**

 **Manicura**

Ella es una simple manicura.

Su tarea es sencilla y consiste en arreglar las uñas de los tributos antes de que sean lanzados a los patrocinadores. Lleva muchos años trabajando para el Capitolio y, durante todo ese tiempo, muchos son los rostros que tiene guardados en rincones de su memoria. Cada uno más desdichado que el anterior, llenos de angustias y sueños frustrados.

Pero el rostro de Katniss Everdeen, esa chica del olvidado distrito doce, tiene una expresión que no consigue descifrar del todo. Su rostro está dividido entre la repulsión que le causa la producción para el hervidero que es el público y la ansiedad de que se termine pronto.

—Es la primera vez que alguien se ofrece para salvar a su hermana —le dice ella. Toma el alicate y le quita las cutículas—. Si te relajas será más fácil. No me refiero solamente a las uñas.

Sonríe al ver terminada su misión.

* * *

 **Manicura:** Persona que tiene el oficio de cuidar las manos, y principalmente cortar y pulir las uñas.


	20. Obedecer

**Toda palabra guarda significado**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto permanente: "Filosofía y letras" del Foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"._

* * *

 **XX**

 **Obedecer**

El abuelo habla de tal forma que parece tener tu futuro planeado. Tu cumpleaños número nueve se aproxima y dice que ya es hora que comiences a entrenar en el gimnasio, si resultas tener madera de guerrero te ofrecerás como tributo para los Juegos del Hambre o, de lo contrario, puedes convertirte en Agente de Paz.

A ti no te gusta ninguna de las dos posibilidades. Piensas que eres demasiado joven como para tomar ese tipo de decisiones a la ligera y que, de tomar alguna, debe ser por tu propia voluntad. Pero el abuelo no lo toma del mismo modo cuando se lo dices.

—Siempre le dije a Michael que debía ser más duro contigo. —Ya no parece el abuelo sino el fiero vencedor del distrito uno—. Pero yo te enseñaré a obedecer, Marvel.

Después de varios golpes y afirmaciones negativas, obtiene la respuesta que quiere.

—Seré voluntario.

—Bien. Enorgullecerás a tu abuelo.

* * *

 **Obedecer:** Cumplir la voluntad de quien manda.


	21. Ocaso

**Toda palabra guarda significado**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto permanente: "Filosofía y letras" del Foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"._

* * *

 **XXI**

 **Ocaso**

Cuando llega tu hora de morir, en lo único que puedes pensar es en las puestas del sol del distrito cuatro. Recuerdas el vaivén de las olas lamiéndote los dedos de los pies, provocándote cosquillas por todo el cuerpo y él rodeándote los hombros con sus brazos; recuerdas los colores del crepúsculo bañando tu rostro, confundiéndose con el dorado de tus cabellos, esa tonalidad que parece tan ajena.

La niebla mortal es de un color grisáceo, hace erupcionar ampollas en las capas superficiales del cuerpo y arranca el oxígeno de los pulmones. No es un bello modo de morir, no se compara a morir en la playa, con las olas arrimándose a tu cuerpo y la arena deslizándose por entre tus dedos. _Morir lejos de casa_.

«Por Finnick y Annie. Por Peeta y Katniss. Por el distrito cuatro. Por Panem.»

El último ocaso de tu vida está llegando, pero ellos tienen muchos amaneceres por delante.

* * *

 **Ocaso:** Puesta del sol o de cualquier astro.


	22. Ofensa

**Toda palabra guarda significado**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto permanente: "Filosofía y letras" del Foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"._

* * *

 **XXII**

 **Ofensa**

Siempre te llevas el mundo por delante, creyéndote invencible por haber triunfado en los Juegos del Hambre, pero todavía no comprendes la delgada línea de poder en la que se asienta el Capitolio sobre los demás distritos de Panem. No puedes contener el insulto que sale de tus labios, pues lleva atorado en tu garganta demasiado tiempo.

Al principio, crees que es un episodio sin importancia, un comentario que justificas con las copas de alcohol que llevas arriba esa noche, pues necesitas estar borracha para llegar a la cama de tus acompañantes. Pero el Presidente Snow no es una persona dada a olvidar.

Entonces, tu castigo se ejecuta de la manera más cruel que puede existir. De rodillas frente a ti se encuentra tu hermana, esa pequeña que lleva el mundo en las pupilas. El disparo es certero, directo al corazón.

—Algún día te arrebataré lo que más quieres, y así saldaré la deuda —aseguras.

* * *

 **Ofensa:** Acción y defecto de ofender.


	23. Olvido

**Toda palabra guarda significado**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto permanente: "Filosofía y letras" del Foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"._

* * *

 **XXIII**

 **Olvido**

Los recuerdos componen la historia que una persona carga a sus espaldas; los recuerdos son esa fuente que se aloja en la memoria, con las experiencias vividas y los errores cometidos. Pero, ¿qué sucede cuando un día te quitan todos esos recuerdos? ¿Qué sucede cuando ya no sabes distinguir entre lo que es real y lo que es producto del dolor, generado por una cruenta tortura? Quedas desnudo, con el alma en carne viva y caminas desorientado por el mundo.

Observas los rostros que tienes a tu alrededor, cada uno te parece familiar pero no puedes reconocelos. Ellos te llaman por tu nombre, _Peeta Mellark_ , pero tú no puedes responderles del mismo modo. No sabes quiénes son. No sabes quién eres.

Y, entonces, aparece ese odio hacia ti mismo por no poder recordarla a _ella_. Por no recordar más que un monstruo en su lugar, allí donde debería encontrarse el más puro de los amores.

* * *

 **Olvido:** Cesación de la memoria que se tenía.


	24. Pena

**Toda palabra guarda significado**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Permanente: "Filosofía y letras" del Foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"._

* * *

 **XXIV**

 **Pena**

El aire está impregnado por la podredumbre de la muerte cuando escucha la segunda detonación. La bala acaba instantáneamente con la vida de su compañero, el cuerpo se desploma hacia delante y lo siguiente en oírse es el grito desgarrador de su esposa.

Esa es la pena que el Capitolio impone a los hombres traidores involucrados en la Rebelión, ahora denominada los _Días Oscuros_ , y no satisfechos con condenarlos a morir, también obligan a sus familias a presenciar la ejecución.

«Pero ese no es mi caso, Hannah está con Mags muy lejos de aquí. Quizás en el distrito cuatro con su familia, o en el siete haciéndose pasar por una viuda de leñador. —Sonríe para sí mismo, seguro de que están a salvo—. Ellas no tienen que pagar por mi complejo de héroe trágico.»

Siente el cañón del arma contra su sien, pero alcanza a murmurar:

—Quería un mundo mejor para ti, mi pequeña...

* * *

 **Pena:** Castigo impuesto al que ha cometido un delito o falta.


	25. Pesadilla

**Toda palabra guarda significado**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Permanente: "Filosofía y letras" del Foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"._

* * *

 **XXV**

 **Pesadilla**

El sueño es tan nítido que casi parece real; el Presidente Snow sonríe enloquecidamente con el aire impregnado de rosas y sangre, extiende sus manos modificadas genéticamente y le arranca la criatura que lleva en su vientre.

Katniss grita tan fuerte como su garganta le permite, pero nadie acude en su ayuda y el hombre se mofa de su desgracia.

—Mi bebé —grita. Intenta alcanzarlo pero no consigue—. Devuélveme a mi bebé, monstruo.

Alguien la sacude por los hombros. Primero es un leve roce; después es con más intensidad. Al abrir los ojos, comprueba que se encuentra en su habitación del distrito doce y tiene a Peeta a su lado.

—Tranquila, fue una pesadilla.

—Era tan real. —Acuna la curva de su vientre—. Soñé que Snow me quitaba a mi bebé.

Y Peeta la besa y el roce de sus labios le demuestra que solamente se trata de una pesadilla, que están juntos.

* * *

 **Pesadilla:** Opresión del corazón y dificultad para respirar durante el sueño. Ensueño angustioso y tenaz.


	26. Prímula

**Toda palabra guarda significado**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Permanente: "Filosofía y letras" del Foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"._

* * *

 **XXVI**

 **Prímula**

Prim es todo cabello dorado iluminado por el cielo despejado de una mañana de primavera, ojos que brillan de un modo que parece guardar todos los secretos del mundo en sus pestañas, y sonrisas capaces de derretir hasta el más helado de los corazones.

Prim es voz dulce que entona la melodía de las aves y mejillas rosadas cuando te descubre escuchándola, palabras de aliento cuando los temores te susurran al oído y sabiduría impropia para una niña de su edad, y torpeza incorporada cuando se encuentra en una situación incómoda.

Prim es esa niña inocente que sigue caminando hacia el futuro a pesar de conocer los males que guarda el mundo, que se aferra a tu brazo cuando se encuentra con lo desconocido y te pide ayuda para acomodar su colita de pato.

Prim es radiante como la planta que le da el nombre; una flor que muere en invierno pero renace en primavera.

* * *

 **Prímula:** Primavera, planta.


End file.
